This invention relates to audio headphones and more particularly to a cordless digital audio headphone.
Within the past decade, small portable sound players like cassette and compact disc (CD) players have become extremely popular.
The portable cassette players usually have a conventional mechanical tape player which may be carried in a shirt""s pocket, in a personal carry bag, or may be strapped around the arms, or attached to a belt around the waist. The tape player receives a cassette tape and provides the audio information to a headphone which is connected to the tape player by a cord. Consequently, users can listen to music or other information at any time and any place.
Although portable cassette players are very practical, they also have certain drawbacks. A major drawback is the magnetic head of the player. The magnetic head acts as a transducer for converting magnetic information stored on the cassette tape into electrical signals. If however, the magnetic head does not maintain a fixed distance from the tape, the quality of the sound deteriorates. This deterioration is most noticeable when a user with the portable cassette player tries to walk briskly or jog. During these fast movements, the magnetic head does not stay at a fixed distance from the tape. Consequently, the movement of the magnetic head causes sound distortion.
Similarly CD players retrieve information from optical discs by using light beams. The optical discs are a flat circular plate with an optically writable and readable medium on which data can be stored by selective irradiation of laser beams. Using light beams, the stored data can be read back again. CD players also use mechanical motors for rotating the disc at a high speed and tend to be sensitive to movements.
Another drawback of portable sound players is their weight. Although they have become lighter because of more integrated electronics, the mechanical portion of the players, like the motor and its associated parts, still add to the total weight. Again, this drawback is most noticeable when a user with the portable sound player tries to carry it during exercise. The user has to carry the player by hand or strap it around the arms.
Hence because of the above mentioned drawbacks and other inconvenience associated with the use of portable sound players, there is a need for a portable player which provides a convenient use and a consistent sound quality.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a consistent sound quality in a headphone, during abrupt and brisk motion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide desired music by a cordless headphone.
Still another object of the invention is to programmably retrieve desired music in a cordless headphone.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means or the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
According to the present invention, the foregoing and other objects are attained by providing a cordless digital audio headphone having one or more memory slots positioned on the headband of the headphone for receiving corresponding memory cards. The memory cards contain digitally stored audio information like a musical album. A microprocessor is disposed on the headband, and is coupled to the memory slots for retrieving the digitally stored audio information from the memory card. An analog to digital converter receives the digitally stored audio information, and provides audible signal to the earphone.
According to another aspect of the invention digitally stored audio information is in a form of encoded compressed data. The headphone contains a decoder for decoding said compressed data.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description wherein only the preferred embodiment of the invention has been shown. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawing and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.